wamrsmootherfandomcom-20200214-history
Zippy
Zippy, 1Zippy on Epicmafia, or Rachel, is one of the main crew memebers of the Wamr Smoother series. Zippy is well known for coining the phrase "Wamr Smoother," claiming copyright to everything they say, being a memeber of the Threesome, and loving Memes. Appearance Zippy is a very attractive individual, although they are one of the members of Wamr Smoother who do not show their face or talk a lot. Zippy has long, brownish hair, and is a white kid. Zippy is the tallest of the threesome. Her current fashion sense is unknown, but it probably looks a little something like this. Personality "A Meme Loving Fuck." - Tiffany Zippy is very humorous. They enjoy winning, and because of this, ave very interesting competition during Mafia games. Zippy likes to joke around, and is pretty introverted, but also likes talking to people, and gets lonely and self-loathing when they don't. They like to play Mafia games. Zippy also loves all of her friends and appreciates them from afar but is very bad at holding conversation because they doubt themself and are a meme loving fuck XD History Not much is known about Zippy's past other than the fact that they were probably rockin' it out swagtastically before they met the Wamr Smoother crews. Arrival Of Zippy During one of the early Noob Games in which dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks had to post in the tag, an unknown user joined the game, and soon it started, everyone resuming Dangan Identities. During this game, GOOIGI would be Komaeda, and be outed by one of the Cops, but she would be defended by a lone soldier- Ishimaru. Ishimaru claimed to be tracker, and while everyone else was sure of Komaeda's guilt, he was the only one who would defend Komaeda, stating that he had followed him and during the night he found out that Komaeda visited no one (This was actually because GOOIGI was suffering technical difficulties and getting kicked to the lobby). However, everyone proceeded with the lynch plan, and Komaeda was found guilty, causing Ishimaru to become extremely confused and very suspicious, until one of the Cops explained the lobby incident. GOOIGI would later prompt dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks to find out who Ishimaru was, and they would end up playing many games together. However, it was not until later on that the threesome would be formed. That one game where dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks was Gundam and Zippy was Togami Not many others know about this game, except Zippy and dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks, and it incites some tense feelings. During one of the few early noob games, Zippy was Togami, and dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks was Gundam. Gundam allianced with Togami early on in the game, claiming a village role, and Togami trusted Gundam, as Gundam had found out other mafia, yet Gundam also got Togami to kill some village roles. They ended up getting married in the game, partially inspired by Zippy's love of Gundam (There she is. Miss America.) (The Dangan Ronpa Character) and dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks being a meme loving fuck. Late in the game when there were just a few people left, it was MYLO: Mislynch and Lose, LYLO: Lynch and Lose. Gundam convinced Togami to lynch a village role. Even though Togami had some suspicion on Gundam, Togami lynched, even knowing that if Gundam was mafia this would fuck him in the ass. And it did. Later on dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks would cheat on GOOIGI with Zippy, having a blackrom. Formation of Threesome One day when dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks wasn't online, GOOIGI and Zippy cheated on her with each other, inciting a tense relationship thing that lasted for like a day before they were all like "Why don't we just have a threesome" and then it ended up being a thing that happened. Homecoming Zippy went to Homecoming sometime around 666 BC to 11037 and was really attractive. They sent dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks and GOOIGI photos of them to try and prove their attractiveness. It worked. May In Chese Incident During one of the earlier games, Zippy said that they wanted to eat "May in chese" causing this iconic phrase to be coined forever. People would later be telling their kids, "Don't forget to eat your may in chese," and "A May In Chese A Day Keeps The Zippy Away." Wamr Smoother Revolution One time, the night that Zippy and GOOIGI cheated on each other with dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks (for the first time, they would cheat on each other many other times) Steph left out a smoothie for a very long time. This caused the smoothie to heat up, and the temperature got warm. Zippy tried to say "warm smoothie" but ended up butchering it and saying "Wamr smoother." This caused a rebellion to start, and people all over the chatroom would either smoother or be smoothered, in the ongoing terror of 10 minutes of spam. The revolution stopped when someone had to go to bed. Today, Wamr Smoother is to us, not just a term, nor a historic event, but a way of life. It signifies us and what we believe in and what we stand for. Many memebers of Wamr Smoother are proud to call themselves Smootherians. Copyright Incident dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks made a photo of Komaeda and posted it in the group blog, and Zippy passively aggressively claimed credit for it. Someone said that they should just add "©" to everything they said. It was a mistake. Zippy would later then spam everything they said with the copyright symbol (a symbol that is used when you don't want people to steal your stuff). They later changed their Skype name to "© Zippy ©" as a reference to this event. Relationships dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks and Zippy are part of a threesome, and dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks is one of the people who Zippy talks to on a semi-daily basis. Though Zippy sometimes may not talk in the group chat, dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks is one of the few who they talk to privately. They have a gay relationship and have tags for each other on their blogs. Although the relationship may become strained during mafia games, they are close friends, and always will be. Quotes *"wamr smoother" *"may in chese" *"shit.." *"I WANT tO BE HANAhA MONTANTY" Trivia *Zippy never spells anything right. *Zippy is one of the few people who came from the tag, the others being Amber , Alice and Sam . *Zippy's favorite Dangan Ronpa characters are Gundam and Komaeda. *Zippy likes Rivaille . *Zippy likes being vent, however, dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks hates it when Zippy is vent. *Zippy and dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks have a 0.0001% chance of being mafia together every time they play. *Zippy's url is a gay meme that is a matching url with dklfjsldkfjlsdfjlks's url. Category:Characters Category:Threesome